Starlight Foundation
The Starlight Foundation is a charitable organization created by Emmett Benton to help cover all the daily needs of Starlight House, the orphanage home for homeless girls he and his wife, Jacqui, created in the mid to late '70s. History Jacqui Benton, Jerrica's and Kimber's mother, shared with them the need to create a safe place for kids that didn't have a family, because she was one of them when she was little. She and her husband, Emmett, decided to start adopting homeless girls from around the country and provide them with a place to live in their own house, which since then was known by the name of "Starlight House". When Jacqui decided to resume her musical career, both Emmett and her created their own record company, called Starlight Music. It was at that time that Emmett decided to create the Starlight Foundation, a charitable organization which had the purpose of obtaining money to cover all the daily needs of Starlight House, with its funds collected mainly from the money made by Starlight Music. After Jacqui died in a plane crash, Emmett decided to continue with the orphanage and the foundation, because of all the love his wife had put into that dream. By that time, the girls in the house were Aja, Shana, Lela and Becky, along with his own biological daughters, Jerrica and Kimber. Overview The foundation receives its primary funds from Starlight Music, a record company created by Emmett and Jacqui in the late '70s. When Emmett died, he left the company to Jerrica and Kimber, although with the administration of Eric Raymond. When Jerrica was in need to do some repairs on the old Starlight House, Mrs. Bailey informed her that Emmett always got the money to fix the place from Starlight Music. However, to Jerrica's surprise, Eric's attitude suddenly changed and he showed himself unwilling to spend any more money on Starlight House, which resulted in a battle for the record company between the both of them. Jerrica managed to secure the company for herself with her new, holographic persona, Jem, and her new band, The Holograms. The foundation continued functioning basically as always, although after the first Starlight House burned down during a staged robberyAs seen in the episode The Beginning., and they and the girls had to move to a new and bigger location, the expenses surely also got bigger. However, now with the popularity and success of their new band, the foundation's future was secured. Trivia *The Starlight Foundation receives its funds and help from Starlight Music and mostly from Jem and The Holograms. *Pizzazz got control of the Starlight Mansion (and hence, the Starlight Foundation) in the episode The Day the Music Died. However, she returned it to Jerrica because she and Eric could not stand certain unexpected inconveniences. *There exists a real life foundation with a similar name: the Starlight Children's Foundation, founded in 1982, circa when the Jem TV series was first aired (1985), and is also established in Los Angeles, California, coincidentally where the series takes place. References Category:Add a Photo Category:Organizations